


Maroon Eyes and Smug Smirks

by SlySkySeamen



Series: What If... [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blossoming relationship, Dorks, Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, but only shizuo tho, first time blowjob, im sorry if you're lactose intolerant, literally what if they were cheesy as fuck, so so cliche, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySkySeamen/pseuds/SlySkySeamen
Summary: What if they never hated each other? What if it was all flirting all along? What if from that flirt-game they slowly started loving each other? Enjoying the banter amongst them as the sweetest spice to their previously dull lives…





	Maroon Eyes and Smug Smirks

**Author's Note:**

> I said to myself I should finish my on going fic. I told myself to not get distracted....fuck.
> 
> I wanted to write fluff and i wanted to keep it PG13...I managed with the fluff but....I'M A PERV OK? I can't stop myself when the idea is already there and so perfectly laid out and AGH. I'm sorry xD
> 
> If anyone who reads this is also reading If It Ever Comes, don't worry, I haven't dropped it. Just had to take a break 'cause I finally discovered the extent of what Shizuo really did to Izaya and I just...I still ship em but fuck Shizuo. I guess my rage will be reflected in the next chaps ^^;
> 
> As for this one, it can be a stand alone but since I loved it so much; I may or may not make it a multi-chapter or a Series at some point. I know it's a classic plot in this fandom but idc, I had to xD I apologize for the cringeworthy cheesiness....

“His name’s Orihara Izaya, and we went to the same middle school.” the brunet’s clapping was grating to an already enraged Shizuo. “Well, he’s not exactly a great guy, but--Let me take that back; he’s an asshole.” Shinra’s smirk was knowing but the blond didn’t really care about it. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the male with the maroon eyes that created butterflies in his tummy.

 

“That hurt, Shinra.” the brunet was clearly faking it, Shizuo could tell that much. The blond almost whined when those eyes closed; he wanted to keep looking at them.

 

“No, no, I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” something was stirring inside Shizuo but he couldn’t really focus on it; his anger spoke before he could stop himself.

 

“I don’t like you.” he stated without much emotion and he felt his stomach flip when one of those eyes looked straight at him again, the owner wearing a genuinely amused smirk.

 

“Oh?” the sound came out breathy and low, velvety smooth and Shizuo had to muster all of his control to keep the frown on his face. He could tell that voice was going to be his fall. “That’s a shame. I’m pretty sure we’d be able to have lots of fun together.” the owner of the voice tilted his face away, baring the pale skin of his neck; as if the suggestive tone in his voice and the glint in his eyes weren’t telling enough.

 

“Shut up.” Shizuo managed to keep his voice level but had to turn away, worried that the shame he felt at his own thoughts would show on his face.

 

“Don’t be like that, Shizuo-kun.” his body automatically twisted back, his eyes wide and a gasp leaving him. How could the male dare to be so familiar with him having just met?

 

Having just finished a fight, conjuring up his anger as a cover up was as easy as breathing. With a growl he lunged at Izaya, fist pointed at his face. He felt himself going through the table the brunet had just been sitting on but he never made contact with his body. He looked around, eyes quickly scanning where Izaya might have disappeared to when he felt a presence behind him. He just managed to turn around when a cold blade swiped across his chest and left a hot line of pain on its path.

 

He jumped back at the sting and glared at Izaya, eyes momentarily caught in the glint of the knife held in his hand. He bared his teeth at the brunet that just smirked at him, satisfaction glowing in his eyes.

 

“See? Aren’t we having fun?” Shizuo was enthralled by the elegance in the way Izaya moved his hand, wielding the knife with ease and confidence.

 

The blond placed a hand on the wound on his chest and glared, frown still in place. He couldn’t find any words to throw back.

 

Orihara Izaya had definitely made Shizuo feel several things he never thought he would be able to feel. The way he seemed to want to stare at those eyes forever. The way his heart fluttered at that velvety voice. The way his stomach was flooded with butterflies when that smirk turned genuine. The way he was rendered speechless by the grace of every single one of his movements.

 

He didn’t have to be a genius to figure out what he was feeling. And although he wasn’t about to deny the attraction, he just wasn’t in the mood to deal with it after the shitty day he had just had. So he resorted to his best outlet. He started chasing Izaya throughout the whole of Ikebukuro in a fake death match.

 

He was impressed at the agility and speed the other possessed; he couldn’t help but compare the brunet to a feline. Every time he was about to grab on to the back of Izaya’s jacket, the brunet would turn around and throw knives at him with a strength that made him smirk with glee. It seemed he had found the one that could match his anomalies and he couldn’t be happier.

 

The chase lasted until the sky darkened, they were both panting heavily and had slowed down considerably. Even though they were sweaty and in pain from exertion, they both had wide smiles plastered on their face; clearly they were on the same wavelength.

 

They were in an alley, Shizuo closely behind the brunet. Izaya tried to jump on top of some wooden crates but missed his step, his tired legs giving way. Shizuo reacted without much thought and caught Izaya midair, the momentum making him fall backwards and his back collided with the wall of the alley. He gasped, momentarily winded by the impact, and let his body relax against the cool surface while he recovered his breath. Izaya seemed to be recovering his breath as well, not at all minding that he was in between Shizuo’s legs, his back pressed against a bloody torso and the blond’s arms loosely wrapped around his waist.

 

They stayed that way for a bit, enjoying the embrace albeit being too warm and a bit sticky. Shizuo chuckled once he had his breathing back in control, Izaya tilted his head to the side and looked at the blond’s face.

 

“I caught you.” he looked back at the brunet with a tired smile.

 

Now that they were close enough to feel eachother’s breath, Shizuo couldn’t help but notice that Izaya had delicate features. The perfect balance of cute and handsome, he reminded him of a doll. His eyes then looked down, focusing on parted lips. They looked dry but he still wanted to taste them. He had to force himself to look back at Izaya’s eyes, not sure it would be alright to kiss the male he had met just today.

 

“You did indeed. Are you expecting a reward, Shizu-chan?” the brunet smirked when the blond frowned with incredulity.

 

“ _’Shizu-chan’_!?” he couldn’t even muster any viciousness in his tone. He would normally be annoyed at something like that but coming from the male in between his arms it sounded…cute. He didn’t mind it as much as he should. He huffed a breath and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. “You’re such a little shit.” the small smile on his face gave the words a fond undertone.

 

A few more minutes passed and he felt Izaya twist a bit towards him, just enough to be able to face him fully. Shizuo opened his eyes and was met with a smirking face that made his heart pick up again.

 

“I was right, wasn’t I?”Shizuo was having trouble keeping himself from kissing the smug out of Izaya. Instead he settled for ruffling his dark hair, appreciating its softness.

 

“Yeah, it was all fun expect when you tried to slice me open.” he lightly flicked Izaya’s forehead and smirked widely at the yelp it elicited.

 

“Ow, you brute. That’s going to bruise.” the brunet pouted while rubbing his forehead, the childish behaviour suited him.

 

“It’s only fair considering you ruined my shirt and I’m gonna have to go to Shinra’s and get stitched up.” he shook his head at the glare he was given regardless and leaned his head back once again.

 

It was odd how just having Izaya in his arms was calming. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable at all and he felt at complete ease with the brunet. It felt like they had known each other forever. He didn’t mind it at all.

 

He felt a finger trace his jaw, slow and gentle. The finger slid upwards and then a hand cupped his cheek. His eyes popped open when he felt lips against his. The lips felt as dry as he had seen them but the warmth made up for it. It was just a soft press, Izaya pulled back pretty quickly and for the first time he could see a crack on the brunet’s confidence.

 

“Are we on the same track?” Izaya asked softly, his thumb softly caressing the blond’s cheekbone.

 

The blond couldn’t be bothered to think up what to say. He placed his hand on top Izaya’s and kissed him back, soft and slow. He loved the way the brunet practically melted onto him, his other hand grabbing the collar of his sliced shirt. Shizuo resisted the urge to deepen the kiss, not wanting things to spiral out of control so soon.

 

Izaya was the one to pull away, a faint blush on his cheeks and a small smile on his lips. Shizuo let go of the hand on his face and reached for Izaya, tucking some strands behind his ear.

 

“If your idea of flirting is slicing me open and then having me chase you, there might be something wrong in your head.” his kept his tone light and teasing.

 

“I don’t see that stopping you and I never claimed being sane.” Izaya scoffed, feigning being offended but his smile betrayed him.

 

Shizuo chuckled. “I wanna set a rule though.” Izaya looked at him questioningly. “No knives.”

 

Izaya smirked, showing off his white teeth. “Alright, I’m fine with getting creative.”

 

Shizuo shook his head but couldn’t stop smiling. “Please keep it safe.”

 

Izaya pecked him swiftly and giggled. “Can’t make any promises.”

 

Shortly after they finally pulled away from each other and parted ways, Izaya going back to his house and Shizuo going to Shinra’s apartment. It was when he was already being stitched up by Shinra that he realized he forgot to ask Izaya for his phone number. He groaned and Shinra jumped a little.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Shinra asked, more startled than worried. It was rare for Shizuo to make any noises when being patched up.

 

“No.” he awkwardly scratched his scalp. “I just noticed that I forgot to ask Izaya for his phone number.” as if on cue, his phone beeped. He pulled it out as Shinra beamed.

 

“I knew it! You guys are totally getting along, aren’t ya?” the usual goofy smile split his face and Shizuo rolled his eyes and focused back on his phone, opening the new message from an unknown number.

 

_[Today was so much fun! ^w^ I can’t wait for our next chase~ <3]_

__

He snorted and couldn’t hold back from laughing. Of course Izaya would text in such a cutesy way. It was certainly weird that he had his number though and he made a mental note to ask the brunet about it next time.

 

 _[Just remember the rule, flea.]_ he sent the message and smiled. Maybe he could get back at Izaya with that one.

 

The response was pretty quick. _[Flea?! RUDE. You know I’m much cuter than that.]_

__

He laughed, the brunet was definitely not okay with his new nickname.

 

 _[Yeah, you are.]_  he sent it, fully aware that he normally wouldn’t be comfortable being this forward. He chuckled at the lack of response, he was sure the brunet must blushing.

 

He finally looked back at his friend and blinked, confused at the way Shinra was openly gaping at him. He frowned after a few seconds of stillness.

 

“What?” he questioned lowly.

 

Shinra blinked a few timed before gathering up his thoughts. “You were smiling! And you laughed! You looked so serene and happy! I can count in one with one hand the amount of times I’ve seen you happy and all of those times together would still be shorter than this one. Hell, I even dare to say you were looking at your phone fondly.” the young doctor was almost bouncing, his excitement completely blown out of proportion.

 

Shizuo felt his face warm up a little and his frown deepened. “Thank you for letting me know how gloomy my life is.”

 

“Ah, no. That’s not what I meant. I just can’t believe my eyes! Who was texting you? Did you find a girlfriend and never told me about it? Ah, that would hurt my feelings.” Shinra put a hand over his chest, being dramatic was definitely ingrained into his being.

 

“That’s none of your concern.” he growled back and turned his phone away from Shinra. The young doctor was having none of it and grinned maliciously at the blond. Before Shizuo could react, Shinra was pouring alcohol all over his half stitched wound. The sting made his body tense and the grip on his phone loosened enough for Shinra to snatch it away before he could recover.

 

Shinra looked at his phone excitedly. “Ah, you’re so suave Shizuo-kun!” Shinra scrolled to see the first message while stepping away from Shizuo’s weak attempt at recovering his phone. Shinra noticed the top of the screen before reading that first message. “You don’t even have her number saved? That certainly is rude.” he stopped and then his eyes widened a little. “Wait, the first message is from today and I can recognize that ridiculous texting anywhere.” he looked at Shizuo with shock written all over his face. “You fucked Izaya?!”

 

Shizuo stopped trying to get his phone back and went limp. “What the fuck?” he dumbly stared at Shinra for a second before his face turned red in both anger and embarrassment. “Where the fuck would you get that idea? What’s wrong with you?” he finally focused enough to stand up and recover his phone, harshly grabbing Shinra by the collar of his shirt in the process.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I was just not expecting you guys to get along so fast and so well.” he held his hands up in surrender and Shizuo let go of him.

 

“He’s certainly fucked up and he can be a real asshole but he can certainly be just as fun.” he grumbled while lying back down on the sofa so that Shinra could continue patching him up. “He can also keep up with me with ease.” he decided to stop there. He’d rather not spill how much he liked Izaya already.

 

“You called him cute though.” Shinra had an evil glint in his eyes and Shizuo had a hard time not smashing his face in.

 

“Shut up.”

 

-

 

Months passed and things were pretty much the same. Shizuo and Izaya would have a chase at least 5 times a week. Those chases would lead to secluded areas and they would start kissing the moment they were far enough from the people on the streets. They texted pretty much all the time, Izaya teasing Shizuo and the blond would somehow turn things around until the brunet took longer to respond or changed topics; it always made the blond smirk, knowing Izaya was probably looking at his phone with an adorable blush adorning his delicate face.

 

As nice as all that was, it was starting to get monotonous. None of them would say it but they were growing tense around each other. With both of them being inexperienced with relationships, it was difficult for them to communicate and the lack of progress sometimes made things awkward.

 

They were currently having one of those awkward situations. After a good 3 hours of running around Ikebukuro, Shizuo yelling Izaya’s name with a smirk on his face and the brunet running away while laughing freely, they ran into an alley and ,immediately, Shizuo wrapped his arms around the thin waist that so perfectly fit into his embrace.

 

So far things were not out of the ordinary, until Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck and stood on his tip toes to kiss the blond. The action made whatever space was between them disappear and a loud gasp left the brunet, making both of their eyes widen and Izaya immediately covered his mouth, looking away and pulling his hips back a bit.

 

Shizuo just froze, his face warming at little at what he had felt against his pelvis. Izaya was hard and Shizuo was torn on what to do. He could ignore it and just kiss the brunet, he could let the other go and take care of it or he could…help.

 

The thought made him blush and he looked to the side as if that could hide it. He really liked the brunet and he didn’t want to fuck it up. His lack of experience in both romance and sex left him with little idea of what would be the correct thing to do. He knew Izaya wasn’t innocent, some of their texts had let him know that the brunet probably wasn’t even a virgin, but they had never actually sat down and talked about their feelings and he felt like that should be the first step.

 

He was aware that Izaya was attracted to him as well but he wasn’t sure if the brunet wanted this to be serious. With how deep he had already fallen for Izaya, he wasn’t sure he would be comfortable if he did anything intimate with the brunet just to be told afterwards it was going to be more of a casual thing.

 

After almost a minute of tense silence Izaya was the one to break it with a forced chuckle.

 

“This is awkward, huh?” he tried to make his tone light but it wasn’t really working. He tried to pull away from Shizuo but he managed to only put a little distance between them; the blond’s strong arms caged him in.

 

“It’s only awkward if you make it awkward.” Shizuo murmured back and let his forehead fall on the brunet’s shoulder when he couldn’t will himself to make eye contact. “There’s a conversation we should’ve had a while ago.”

 

He felt Izaya tense. “And now would be a good time?” his voice wavered and Shizuo sighed at the other’s clear unwillingness.

 

“I think we’ve been putting it off for longer than necessary already.” he took a steadying breath, the thought of voicing his feelings making his chest tight. “Just want to make sure we’re still on the same track.”

 

“Isn’t the attraction obvious enough?” Shizuo got the feeling Izaya might be a bit scared and it made him a bit mad to think that maybe someone at some point rejected or used Izaya.

 

“No.” he pulled back to look at Izaya but the brunet wouldn’t meet his eyes. A small smile formed on his lips at the brunet’s bashful behaviour and he gently grabbed Izaya’s jaw, his smile widening a bit when he finally saw those maroon eyes looking at his caramel ones. “I like you. A lot.” Izaya closed his eyes, a blush forming on his face and Shizuo leaned in, softly touching his forehead to the other’s. “And I’d like to have a serious relationship with you.” he was surprised at how composed he managed to sound considering his insides were all twisting and turning.

 

Izaya smiled a little and whispered shakily. “You’re such a sap.”

 

“Only with you.”

 

Izaya snorted a laugh and then closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss. He then whispered right against Shizuo’s lips. “I want this to be serious too.” and this time it was Shizuo who closed the distance.

 

They kissed a bit hungrily and although they had been kissing each other for months, this one felt sweeter than the rest; the knowledge that they both wanted the same thing made everything sweeter.

 

Shizuo pulled Izaya closer again, shuddering when the brunet groaned into his mouth. Their teenage bodies and the hormones raging in them were unforgiving; Izaya’s erection had not been one bit affected by their confession. Izaya’s hand curled in the hair on the back of his head and he deepened the kiss, both parting their mouths and tasting each other. Shizuo felt his body reacting at the new hunger in that kiss, it was stronger than it had ever been and he loved it.

 

He pushed Izaya until he had him trapped against the wall, never breaking contact, and let his hands explore the brunet’s torso firmly. Izaya hummed into the kiss and ondulated his hips against Shizuo, seeking friction. Shizuo reluctantly broke the kiss but didn’t pull away.

 

“I guess I should let you know that I have no idea what I’m doing.” he was embarrassed but he’d rather be honest than make a fool out of himself.

 

Izaya smiled and spoke low and breathy. “So you’re a virgin.”

 

“Shut up.” he growled back but it held no heat. Izaya giggled and kissed him, biting his lip when he pulled away.

 

“It’s not a bad thing, y’know?” Shizuo appreciated those few moments when Izaya was tactful. “I can take the lead or tell you what to do. Your choice.”

 

“Tell me what to do.” he responded after pondering for less than 3 seconds.

 

Izaya laughed. “Of course you wouldn’t want me in control.”

 

“You being in control would be really hot.” he smirked when Izaya’s eyes widened and his mouth opened a little, the blush on his face turning even brighter. “But not today.”

 

Shizuo went straight for his neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to his collarbone and then nibbling on the delicate skin. He knew the basics on what to do with a girl and he supposed some of those would be the same on men but when it got down under the belt he was at a loss on how to make it good. He knew what felt good for him when it came to his dick but that was it. Knowing what a blowjob was didn’t help him a lot either. He settled for following his instincts, trusting Izaya would help him like he said.

 

He snaked a hand under the brunet’s shirt and and slid it up, stopping at a nipple. He pulled back just enough to see the now exposed skin. Izaya’s skin was smooth, unmarred and his nipples were a rosy color; Shizuo couldn’t help but think the sight was beautiful.

 

He gently rubbed his thumb against the nipple and was encouraged when Izaya let out a pleased sigh. He went back to kissing and biting Izaya’s neck and brought his other hand up to Izaya’s other nipple, rubbing both of them with a bit more force than before. This time the brunet shivered and Shizuo felt a moan held back in the strain of his throat.

 

He wanted to know what that moan would have sounded like. Confident that he was on the right track, he pulled away from Izaya’s neck and placed his mouth a hair away from a nipple, blowing his warm breath on it. Without a second thought, he closed his mouth around it while still teasing the other with his fingers. He sucked and licked, making Izaya squirm a little and gasp but it still wasn’t enough to make his voice come out.

 

Growing a bit frustrated he decided to bite it gently and finally got what he wanted, except Izaya was fast enough to muffle it with his hand. He growled and looked up, his cock twitching at the sight of a clearly affected Izaya.

 

“Don’t cover your mouth.” he muttered, the sight too good for him to even feign being mad.

 

“We’re outside Shizu-chan. You want someone to hear and come take a look?”

 

“So if we were in my room you wouldn’t hold back?” Shizuo questioned with a raised brow. Izaya looked away and said nothing. “Wouldn’t have guessed you being shy.” Shizuo smirked when Izaya glared at him.

 

The glare quickly dissolved into a half-lidded gaze when Shizuo palmed the brunet’s hardness through his pants. He gave a final harsh lick to Izaya’s nipple and busied his hands with undoing the brunet’s pants and pulling his underwear down enough to expose his already leaking erection. He pulled back and looked down, momentarily forgetting to breathe at the sight.

 

It was his first time seeing another male’s hard dick in person and he couldn’t help but stare for a few seconds, the sight aroused him even further. He felt a tiny wave of nervousness hit him as he tentatively wrapped his finger around the base. The softness and hardness was familiar yet foreign in a way that perplexed him but it wasn’t unpleasant.

 

He knelt down, and gave it a slow, gentle tug. He looked up at Izaya and swallowed. The angle made him feel like Izaya was in control after all. The brunet smirked when Shizuo just looked at him for some seconds.

 

“Didn’t think you would go for a blowjob. So daring, Shizu-chan.” the teasing tone was closer to seductive but Shizuo still frowned a little at the brunet.

 

“Shut up.” he made his grip on the other a bit tighter and stroked up, stopping right below the head and placing his thumb over the slit. He tried not to smile when Izaya closed his eyes and hissed. “Tell me how to do it.”

 

“Can’t do both, Shizu-chan.” he chuckled and threaded his fingers into blond hair, grabbing it tightly but not hard enough to hurt. “I’ll help you out since I do want this quite a bit.” Shizuo swallowed at the raw want that was indeed present in Izaya’s eyes. He let the hand in his hair guide him and slid his hand back down to the base when his mouth was mere centimeters away from the tip. “Lick it.”

 

The lust underneath that order made his own strained erection twitch and he let out a shaky breath right against the one in front of him. He did as he was told, licking a long, wide line from the base to the tip on the underside. When Izaya let out a shuddering breath and tilted his head up and against the wall, Shizuo closed his eyes and concentrated fully on following the brunet’s words.

 

The hardness felt nice against his tongue and the taste of the precum at the tip was strong but he didn’t find it unpleasant. He actually kind of liked it and blushed at the realization.

 

“Make it wet.” he barely heard the breathy words but followed them nonetheless.

 

He spread the precum around the head with his thumb and licked around the rest of the shaft, making sure his tongue was as wet as he could make it. Izaya groaned and it went straight to Shizuo’s now painful erection. Still covering as much of Izaya as he could with his saliva, he worked his erection out of its confines and sighed at the relief. The hand on his hair would twitch every time he licked right under the swollen head and, on a whim, he placed an open mouthed kiss on that spot and sucked. Izaya’s moan felt like music to his ears and he unconsciously started jerking himself softly with his free hand.

 

He felt Izaya’s gaze on him and opened his eyes. The hand in his hair tightened until he hissed but he couldn’t look away from the predatory gaze on the brunet’s pleased expression. “Now suck it, no teeth.” Izaya’s voice was the deepest he had ever heard it and he nodded as if hypnotized. “And don’t get cocky, take it slow.” he added as an afterthought.

 

Shizuo licked his lips, still maintaining eye contact, and placed a soft kiss on the tip before putting the whole head in his mouth and giving it a tentative suck. Izaya groaned and Shizuo sucked harder, pulling back a bit and then taking in more than before. He set a steady pace as he kept taking the brunet deeper and deeper while sucking harder. When he had the brunet brushing near his throat, his eyes watered a he finally closed his eyes, relaxing his throat as much as he could.

 

He got the hang of hollowing his cheeks pretty fast and kept taking in more of the brunet. He scrunched his eyes when the head entered his throat, his gag reflex acting up instantly. He pulled away quickly and coughed harshly.

 

“I told you not to get cocky.” a chuckle followed the smug tone and Shizuo glared up.

 

“Were you talking from experience?” his voice came a little raspy from the coughing.

 

“Maybe.” the brunet smirked and shrugged. Shizuo felt a tiny spark of jealousy and took Izaya in to about halfway before sucking harshly. He got the moan he wanted and pulled off with a loud pop, smirking up at the brunet.

 

“Then how about you show me some of that experience next time?” he licked the tip and slid the tip of his tongue into the slit, smirking once again when his guess had been right and the action made Izaya shudder and gasp. “A demonstration will definitely help me learn faster.” he wasted no time in taking the brunet back into his mouth, bobbing his head faster than before.

 

Izaya laughed shakily. “And you say I’m a little shit.”

 

Shizuo kept his pace and hummed in response, loving the groan he got back. Knowing the limit he had for now, he just focused on bobbing his head as fast as he could with constantly sucking and running his tongue through the underside. Izaya didn’t take long to become a panting mess, letting out quiet moans more frequently.

 

Shizuo’s mind started getting hazy. The taste of the cock in his mouth had gotten intoxicating at some point and every sound that came out of Izaya’s mouth sent pleasure through him. He didn’t even noticed when he started to moan around the brunet, the hand on his own cock jerking with a bit more force.

 

He felt the hand on his hair trying to lead his head at a harsher pace and he let Izaya take control, too gone to think straight. His jaw was slack and his throat was relaxed, this time when the head pushed into his throat his gag reflex barely acted and he just frowned a little at the discomfort. He barely felt the tears that escaped his closed lids and the saliva that started dripping down his chin, solely focused on the length and weight in his mouth and the way it started twitching.

 

“Fuck, Shizuo.” it was the closest to a growl he had ever heard from Izaya and he couldn’t help the lewd moan that was muffled by the twitching cock in his throat. “I’m close.”

 

Shizuo felt he was close too but through his fuzzy mind he could only really focus on how Izaya had growled out his name so sinfully and making him cum. Without thinking much about it, he swallowed around the brunet and repeated it when he got a curse in response. The hand in his hair tried to pull him off but only succeeded in pulling him halfway off. Shizuo sucked harshly one more time and felt the grip in his hair turn painful. He heard Izaya choke on a moan and felt a warm liquid landing on his tongue, his face scrunched up at the bitter taste and he pulled away but didn’t spit it out.

 

While still tasting Izaya’s cum in his mouth he reached his peak, his mouth falling open while he let out a strangled breath, the noise never making it past his sore throat. He opened his eyes and looked up. Through his blissed out fog he could see Izaya’s face still full of pleasure, his eyes glazed and his lips bruised from when he bit on them to muffle his voice. He made sure to burn the image into his memory.

 

He didn’t react when Izaya came down from his pleasure-high and leaned down, curling his hand under Shizuo’s chin to tilt his face up a bit more and putting his thumb on the middle of his bottom lip.

 

“You kept it in your mouth. How lewd.” the teasing tone made him blink back to reality and he blushed at what he had done. He closed his mouth but was unsure of what to do afterwards so he just frowned at the brunet. Izaya smirked knowingly. “I won’t be offended if you spit it out. I know it’s gross.” he swipped his thumb across the blond’s lip before pulling away to tuck himself back in his clothes.

 

Shizuo looked away and spit it out, whipping his mouth and chin with his sleeve to get rid of all the drool. He had never thought that it could get that messy and it only made him wonder how much messier sex could be. He shook his head before his thoughts got out of control and finally stood up, hissing at the ache in his legs.

 

“Shizu-chan surpassed my expectations. Look at how naughty you are.” Shizuo looked at where Izaya was pointing and saw that he had indeed climaxed after the brunet. The proof was on the wall and the floor, and there was a surprising amount of it too.

 

“Shut up. You’re way worse than me.” he felt himself blush and tucked himself into his clothes as well.

 

He had just straightened his shirt when one of Izaya’s arm wrapped around his neck, his other hand wiping away the drying stray tears on Shizuo’s cheeks. That same hand then wrapped around the back of his neck and he barely had enough time to look the brunet in the eye when his lips were caught in a possessive kiss. He gladly let Izaya dominate it, finding that maybe he enjoyed being submissive as much as he enjoyed being dominant. They separated for air and made eye contact, the sated look on those maroon eyes made warmth spread pleasantly through his chest.

 

“I’m really glad Shizu-chan likes me back. You’re full of so many surprises.” there was a fond smile in his face and Shizuo smiled back.

 

“You never actually said you liked me.” his smile turned into a grin at the small twitch on the brunet’s eye.

 

“Well, I just admitted to it so we’re even.” there was a small pout on his lips and Shizuo gave in, pressing a chaste kiss right against it.

 

“I wanna hear you say it.”

 

Izaya looked at him for a second, then wrapped his arms against the blond’s waist instead and hid his face in the crook of Shizuo’s neck. “It’s so unfair.” he muttered quietly.

 

Shizuo laughed and leaned his head against Izaya’s, running his fingers through soft dark locks. He let it drop for now. He knew there were going to be plenty more moments for the brunet to say it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? If I do write more, is it better to just add chapters or make it a Series? Let me know, please~
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! See ya~


End file.
